


Taste Test

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Bound in Story [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you just- tell it what you want, open the door, and it’s <i>there</i>? Just waiting for you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Taste Test  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Star Trek: The Original Series  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Star Trek: The Original Series are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://forum.tthfanfic.org/index.php?topic=9537.0)  
>  **Summary:** _“So you just- tell it what you want, open the door, and it’s _there_? Just waiting for you?”_

“So you just- tell it what you want, open the door, and it’s _there_? Just waiting for you?”

“Well, that’s not _exactly_ how it works, but it’s close enough. It’s called a servitor, or a food synthesizer, and it’s programmed with a number of preset recipes that you can choose from. Once you make your selection- usually with a programmed data card, although there have been recent advances with voice command- the servitor will synthesize your order from its reserves.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.” Jim was grinning the way he did whenever Buffy stumbled over some fancy new future thing that she could hardly believe, which happened a _lot_. Considering that she’d been thrown from the early twenty-first century, to a savage desert dimension, to the late twenty-third century, and that she’d been here barely a month, Buffy felt she was entitled to a little shock and awe every so often. She stuck her tongue out at his grin, and he just chuckled in response.

“Hey, can you really blame me if I have a bit of a hard time believing some of this stuff? I mean- sometimes it feels like I’ve ended up in some science fiction show my friend Xander would have loved.” Her eyes were sparkling with amusement despite her words, a clear tease in her words..

“I would say that perhaps you have, but I’m fairly certain this is reality,” he smirked in return, and then motioned towards the bay of servitors. “Would you like to test that theory? Order something and see it for yourself?”

“Alright, let’s see what this bad boy can do.” Grinning, she stepped forward to the closest window, then glanced back at him. “Do I- need a data card for this one, or-”

“These are equipped for voice command, and they have a rather wide selection. Go ahead, ask for something.”

She eyed the thing for a moment, trying to think of what to ask for. Then, looking playfully back at him, she ordered; “Tomato soup and grilled cheese, please.”

Jim laughed, remembering the grilled cheese and soup he’d made for everyone the night before, the one Buffy had raved about, and arched an eyebrow. “Testing it against my, if I may be so bold, rather _excellent_ cooking?”

“Hey, it’s a good test!” Then, the thing was beeping oddly, the little window revolving to reveal- a bowl of red soup and what looked rather convincingly like a grilled cheese sandwich. “Alright, it passed the first test. Now for the taste test.”

Picking up the sandwich, she dipped it slightly into the soup and raised it to her mouth, grinning at Jim, and- bit in.

“So?” Jim asked, his look questioning. “How does it fare?”

“Good- but not as good as yours.”

“And it never will be,” he laughed, then stepped up to place his own order. “Now let’s eat.”


End file.
